Fateful Meetings
by Son Fasha
Summary: R/R please. This story is writen by me and saiyagal. Gohan has a twin sister but Gohan grows up on the saiyan homeworld. Gohan aka Turles comes to Earth when his sister is in high school. Will Earth be destory? Read to find out. R/R Please.
1. Not another damn saiyan

Fateful Meetings by: ssj2m (and saiyagal, don't forget me!)  
  
Disclaimer: It's not like you don't already know, but we DO NOT OWN DBZ! If we did, well, we wouldn't be writing stories for ff.net, now would we? The only DBZ crap we own is the charactor Mel, a few shirts, DVDs, VHSs, and CDs. Not the entire damn thing. By the way, this counts for the entire story, so you won't see another one of these. Go sue someone else.  
  
chapter one: not another damn saiyan  
  
Monday morning at the Son house...  
  
"Mel, get your butt out of bed before your father eats all of the food," Chichi yelled at her daughter from the kitchen.  
  
"Good grief, Mom, I'm up! I'll be there in a couple minutes. I need to get dressed," Mel yelled back.  
  
"Alright but hurry before the food's gone."  
  
After ten minutes...  
  
Mel walked out in her training gi and her long black, silky hair down.  
  
Chichi smiled as she saw her eldest walk in. "Good, your father and brother almost ate all the food." She cast the two of them a reproachful glare.  
  
Mel sat down and started eating her breakfast at a normal speed (normal for humans, anyway.).  
  
"You need to hurry and eat your breakfast because you're going to high school."  
  
Mel sighed. She had tried to talk to her mother before about that and it had never worked. "Why? There is absolutely no reason for me to go."  
  
"You're going," Chichi replied in her no-nonsense tone. "Now go change your clothes for school or no food for anyone."  
  
Goku and Goten moaned as one, causing both women to laugh.  
  
Mel got up and went to her room to change her clothes, then she put her long hair up into a bun. She got her schedule from her mother and headed out the door. She stopped next to the mailbox and, looking at the skies for a moment, yelled, "FLYING NIMBUS, COME TO ME!"  
  
Mere seconds later, the small golden cloud zoomed down and obediently stopped next to her. Sighing, she got on and turned around to see her family standing near the door. She grinned as she saw her brother waving madly as if he'd never see her again. "Silly! I'll be back tonight!"  
  
"But you can't play with me if you're not here!" the little boy cried.  
  
Goku laid a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled at his daughter. "Good luck, Mel," he said.  
  
"You'd better be good for your teachers," Chichi said briskly. "Now go on, i don't want you to be late for your first day of school!"  
  
With that, she whacked Nimbus and with a startled jump, the cloud flew away to the city.  
  
At the outskirts, Mel got off and sent Nimbus away. She walked down a street in the direction of her high school, but stopped when she heard a sharp, loud, very well known sound.  
  
A bullet from a hand-held gun.  
  
She ran to the corner and observed for a moment. Apparently it was a bank robbery. There were several police cars surrounding it and one man yelled, "Come out with your hands up, and we'll just give you jail!"  
  
"Jail this!" another man, inside the back, snickered. A moment later, bullet shots rang out as both men inside pulled out machine guns and let loose. The cops cowered behind their cars.  
  
Mel tried to tell herself to leave it alone, that it wasn't her business. But it was painfully obvious that the cops weren't getting anything done. She sighed. "Damn me and my good conscious," she muttered to herself. She looked around, and seeing no one, quickly transformed to super saiyan.  
  
Running out of the shadows, she saw that now the two bank robbers were coming out of the bank. They went to their van and only then noticed the seemingly harmless young blonde woman standing between them and their goal. The first smirked. "Listen, pretty lady, if you don't move you're gonna have a new face job!"  
  
Mel's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. She merely picked up the van. With one hand.  
  
That must have surprised them. Both robbers stared blankly for a moment - which turned out to be a moment too long. Mel jumped foreword and lightly kicked the first one she came to in the jaw. The 'light' kick sent him into a brick wall, crumbling it. The second one realized his chances of surviving this without going to jail was extremely bad, but like a typical scared human, he brought his gun to bear.  
  
Becoming a golden blur, Mel shot over, grabbed the gun, and twisted it until she made sure it would never shoot another bullet again. She dropped the heap of misshapen metal and smiled at the man. He fell, sobbing, to his knees. "Please, please don't kill me!" he blubbered.  
  
She nodded to the stunned officers and disappeared. Actually, she used the Instant Transmission, but it looked like she disappeared. Quickly powering down, she walked out of the shadows - again - and slowly snuck away. She didn't see the young man whose eyes never left her back.  
  
He was tall, at least for his age. His blonde hair went down to about halfway down his back, and his dark brown eyes were narrowed maliciously, glinting with a strange emotion. He wore a white tank top and green dress pants, with a furry 'belt' around his waist. An oddly familiar smirk was planted on his face.  
  
"So..." he whispered. "A super saiyan lives here on Earth...my lord will want to know about her."  
  
A/N: Hehe, wonder who he is? Short chapter, I know, but I thought this was a perfect place to stop this part. And yeah, this is supposed to be ssj2m's story, but I'm helping to write and spell/grammar check. So technically, this is a collaboration between myself (Saiyagal, in case you can't guess!) and ssj2m. Lol, have a nice day! -saiyagal 


	2. Not Another Prince

ssj2m: Why in the world would I forget us, saiyagal?  
  
Saiyagal: Because your mad at mesa.  
  
ssj2m: I am not mad at you. There's the second charpter. Please read and review. Discalmer we do npt own DBZ. Thank you  
  
Ch 2: Not Another Prince!  
  
Mel stared up at her newly appointed school. As if she didn't already know, huge letters on the front said, "ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL". It was okay looking, but still..."Damn school," she grumbled. "Who needs it? I sure don't."  
  
"Neither do I," a soft voice from behind her.  
  
Mel jumped and whirled around. There was the guy who'd been watching her earlier that morning, though of course she didn't know that. "Who are you?!" she hissed, falling back into the familiar fighting stance.  
  
His laugh was mocking. "Afraid of me, huh? I suppose this is your first day here."  
  
She nodded tightly, wondering what game this guy was playing.  
  
"Well then, I'm assuming your name is Son Mel."  
  
"How'd you know that?!"  
  
He smirked, a slightly disturbing expression. "We only get so many new students, Mel. Allow me to introduce myself - I'm Pencil Sharpener, and I'm supposed to show you around the school."  
  
She stared at him, a slight smile on her face. "Pencil Sharpener? Where are you from, Office Max?"  
  
"Funny. Really, it was. Come on, it's a long day and the only way to end it is to start it."  
  
She followed him into the school. He showed her where the bathrooms were first, then took her to the main office, where she had to sign in. Then he showed her where all her classes were. By this time the two were talking like old friends.  
  
"Sharpener," Mel said as they walked back to their first class (they shared all the bells, which was why he was her guide), "what kind of belt is that? I've never seen any like that."  
  
"Oh," he answered lightly, "it's custom made. I've had it all my life, really."  
  
"Oh? And it still fits?"  
  
"It's special."  
  
She frowned. "But where's the front? I mean, it just hangs there without any clasp, and every once in a while it moves. I've never seen a belt move before."  
  
"Like I said, it's a special belt." But she noticed he didn't quite meet her eyes when he said that.  
  
Then it hit her. "You're a saiyan, aren't you?"  
  
Suddenly he grabbed her by the throat and thrust her against the lockers. Surprised, she tried to struggle but he was able to keep her there. "Yeah, I'm a saiyan. And so are you."  
  
"How do you know?" she managed. It was becoming hard to breathe.  
  
"I saw you go super saiyan this morning, my dear girl. I've only seen it once before, and well...let's just say it wasn't you." He chuckled. "My lord will be interested in you, and very pleased with me for finding you. Very pleased."  
  
"Who's-who's your-" she coughed, "-lord?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough, my dear. If I were you, I wouldn't mention this to any of your pathetic friends and leave it between you and me. Let's get to class." He abruptly dropped her, and she gasped, clutching at her throat, trying to force breath into her lungs. He walked into class.  
  
For a moment, Mel didn't move. A million questions raced through her mind, like why was a saiyan here? A SAIYAN! Weren't they supposed to be dead?  
  
She shook her head to clear it. "So he's a saiyan," she muttered. "I'm sure there's a reasonable, logical explanation for this. Oh well, Mom told me not to be late so I'll go into class."  
  
She walked in, and the class stared at her. Trying to ignore the fact that the boys were looking at her as more then just another classmate, she said bravely, "Hi, my name is Mel - Son Mel."  
  
The teacher, some old guy in his sixties, smiled at her. "Welcome to math, Mel. I'm Mr. Clark." To the class, he added, "She got perfect scores on her entrance exams, and alot of you could learn from her example."  
  
"Example this!" some smart-aleck in the second row called out, causing the class to snigger.  
  
"Quiet down!" Mr. Clark roared. To Mel he said helpfully, "Just pick a seat, and class will begin."  
  
Mel nodded and looked around. There was an empty seat in the corner of the back of the room, and she started to head there when an annoyingly high voice called out, "Hey girl, sit here!"  
  
Managing not to groan aloud, Mel nodded and walked to the indicated seat. The speaker was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl of average height. She was wearing a green tube top and neat white pants. She grinned as Mel got there. "Hi, my name's Erasa, Rubber Erasa, how are you?" she cried breathlessly, holding out her hand.  
  
Mel shook her hand, being careful not to hurt her. "Fine, thanks. Who's that?" she added, noticing a dark haired beauty glaring at her.  
  
Erasa followed her gaze, and smiled. "Oh, that's just Videl. Don't worry, she always glares at new people like that."  
  
Mel nodded. "Yeah, whatever." She turned to the lesson.  
  
An hour later, Mel felt like she'd rather fight Cell again than having another day like this. It was so BORING and amazingly easy that she couldn't believe that people actually failed in the class. Later, she supposed that her bored state caused her to ignore two very important things.  
  
One: A new, incredibly powerful energy was coming extremely close. Two: Her tail had grown back. That was heralded by a loud RIIIIIIP that seemed to echo in the silent classroom.  
  
Everyone stared at her. She was oblivious, as sleeping people often are. Erasa tapped her sharply. "Yo, Mel!" she hissed quietly. "Your skirt ripped in the back!"  
  
"Huh?" the sleeping saiyan muttered, opening an eye. "Your skirt ripped?"  
  
"Not mine!" Erasa blushed, causing the boys to snigger. "Yours! And there's this brown thing sticking out!"  
  
That woke her up. "Say what?!"  
  
Sharpener grinned evilly. "Uh-huh. And you know what? You look damn good like that."  
  
The entire class laughed as Mel blushed angrily. "You bastard, how dare you!" she snapped, her eyes briefly flashing green.  
  
A velvet voice suddenly invaded their heads, echoing in their skulls. My dear girl, please mind your language. After all, a pretty face like yours shouldn't be marred by naughty words.  
  
Everyone in the room looked all around, but no one saw anyone who could possibly have done what the voice did. The only one who didn't was a smirking Sharpener. "My lord, don't scare these poor humans. After all, it's not their fault that they are."  
  
Backward? Primitive? Stupid? Be nice to them.  
  
Sharpener laughed, a cold sound that froze the class in their seats. "As you wish, my lord. Are you about to land?"  
  
Yes, I believe so. I'm using the outer scope; there is a large building, and nearby is a dirt square. Or diamond, I could be wrong. Anyway, that is impact point.  
  
"The baseball field!" Videl burst out. Mel looked at her and had to admit, the girl was brave. Instead of showing fear like her peers, she had a burning rage in her suddenly icy blue eyes. "You're going to ruin my school!"  
  
Now the voice in their heads laughed. So, my raven-haired beauty, you have fire in your heart, and saiyan blood in your veins. You are different.  
  
"My lord?" Sharpener asked. "She is not a saiyan. The only others of our race here are Kakarot, Vegeta, and their progeny."  
  
Mel was about to protest when the velvet voice, so calm before, suddenly erupted. What?! My brother, here on this pathetic mudball?! Impossible!  
  
No one else knew what this meant. Except Mel, that is. "Not another prince!"  
  
A/N: Yup, another prince. Let's see if anyone guesses who he is. Anway, nothig much to say --guess I'm not as hyper right now as when we began. Next chapter whenever I feel like writing it down. In the meantime, I'm working on MY other stories, so you'll get an update soon. By the way.I've been thinking about doing a series of DBZ plays, which shall be called "The Vegeta Musicals!" Lol, it's gonna be great, but I want to know what you think first. Review in any of mine or ssj2m's stories and tell me! Okay, that's all, byz! -saiyagal 


	3. I am Prince Turlas

Ch 3: I Am Prince Turlas  
  
A/N: I'm back, hehe!  
  
Ssj2m: So am I.  
  
Saiyagal: Oh, shush. I'm trying to say something here.  
  
Ssj2m: And your point is...?  
  
Saiyagal: Meanie. Just read the story!  
  
Ssj2m: I'm helping WRITE the story, why should I read it?  
  
Saiyagal: Arg! Damn it, just sit back and relax! Jesus, is that such a hard request?  
  
Ssj2m: Yup.  
  
Saiyagal: -_-;  
  
Ssj2m: this Chapter is rated R because of language  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, I'm a prince, the voice said, seeming to smile in their heads. And I am proud of it, my girl.  
  
"Don't call me a girl, you arrogant asshole!" Mel yelled, shaking her fist.  
  
Oh? And what are you then, a boy?  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"  
  
I'm sure.  
  
Sharpener grinned. "You never do change, my prince."  
  
Oh, I do. Just not when it comes to the female race.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. "Pervert."  
  
The voice laughed again. As you wish, lovely one. Who are your parents? I must meet the people who helped create such an exquisite beauty as yourself.  
  
Now Videl blushed. "You fucking pervert!"  
  
Ah, now I am a 'fucking' pervert. I must say, you have quite the vocabulary.  
  
Videl was practically steaming out her ears. Mel hid a smile and said, "Fine then, Mr. Prince, are you gonna land or not? I've got better things to do then pound the shit out of weakling bastards like you."  
  
Look out the window, my oh-so-brilliant girl.  
  
The class ran to the window just in time to see a white-and-purple pod slam into the center of the baseball field, barely missing a rather unfortunate PE class. The resulting crater rocked the foundation of the school, making it seem as though an earthquake had just hit.  
  
Mel grabbed Videl and jumped out the window, Sharpener gleefully following them. They landed around the edge of the crater and waited for it to open. And open it did, revealing a handsome young man, looking to be about 18 years old. He stood up and glanced around. His hair was short but very spikey, with one bang falling into his right eye. His eyes were black, full of expression but dominantly cold and uncaring. The saiyan armor screamed 'rich kid', being made of the best and toughest material in the universe. He smirked, showing a row of sharp white teeth. "Well well, what have we here. Two half bloods out to die."  
  
"Don't call me a half-blood," Mel bristled. "I am Son Mel, the daughter of Goku!"  
  
"Do you truly believe I care?"  
  
"You uncaring piece of shit! I'll show you half-blood!" She screamed as she powered up into super saiyan level 2, her turquoise eyes narrowed. "Bring it on!"  
  
The prince smiled. "Such a fiesty girl. No, I'm not here to fight you. Besides, it's against my principals to fight a weakling such as yourself."  
  
Mel attacked him, aiming a punch at his head. He didn't move an inch. The punch hit and Mel smirked, confident that she had laid him out. But when the dust cleared, he still stood exactly where he had been.  
  
"As I said, I am not going to fight you. That is not my mission here."  
  
Sharpener laughed. "I do believe you scared her, Prince!"  
  
"Yes, you're right. So, Mel, who did you say your father is?"  
  
Mel glared at him, trying to recover herself. "Goku."  
  
"Would this Goku have a saiyan name?"  
  
"Yeah. Kakarot."  
  
"Oh, Bardock's youngest. Well, at least you have an admirable grandfather."  
  
"Who the hell is Bardock?"  
  
"And you're supposed to be a smart one. He is your grandfather."  
  
Videl jumped down and walked straight up to him, glaring him in the eye. He looked back down at her, mildly surprised at her daring. "Listen, you pompous asswipe, you leave my planet alone or you WILL pay the price!"  
  
The prince smirked. "How much?"  
  
"Smartass! Damn you, who the hell are you?!"  
  
"You wish to know my name? I'm honored. I am Prince Turlas of Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans!" He gave a bow.  
  
Mel snorted. "We only need one 'prince of all saiyans' here, monkey boy."  
  
Turlas only smiled. "Whatever you say, my dear. Tell me, where is my brother?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Simply for courtesy's sake."  
  
"Fuck courtesy, I'm not telling you anything."  
  
"Temper, temper." He suddenly disappeared. With a sinking feeling, Mel traced his energy and found it at Capsule Corp. She moaned. "Shit!" Grabbing Videl, she teleported after him.  
  
Turlas had Vegeta against the wall of the gravity chamber by his throat. Vegeta was choking and clawing at his hands, trying desperately to dislodge him to allow air through. "What-do-you-want?!" he wheezed out.  
  
Turlas growled. "I want to know why you never returned home, traitor!"  
  
"Home to what? Frieza destroyed the homeworld!"  
  
"It was wished back, you fool! We live again, and you never bothered to find us once more and reclaim your ancient rights!"  
  
"I am the Prince brat!" But he was no longer able to speak at all. His face was becoming blue, his body going slack and his ki flickering down.  
  
Mel had to act. She rushed and kicked the younger prince where no one wants to be hit. He yelped and backed off, glaring at her. She smirked and helped Vegeta up. "Go get Dad," she whispered in his ear. "I'll hold him off until you get back."  
  
Vegeta nodded and ran out of the room. Mel and Turlas regarded each other.  
  
"You know, girl, you're the first in a long while to hit me, let alone where you did," Turlas said. "I congradulate you."  
  
"If that's true, then you saiyans must be pathetically weak."  
  
"My people may not be as strong as you or I, but with me around, they do not need it."  
  
"Ha. Come and get some!"  
  
"I told you once before girl, I am not here to battle you."  
  
"You attacked a fellow Z Warrior. That constitutes a battle. Or are you afraid of being beat by a humble little girl?"  
  
Turlas's eyes narrowed. "Hm, now you're trying to pick a fight. That isn't very wise."  
  
"I don't care if it's wise or not. You're gonna pay for attacking Vegeta and for ruining MY school!"  
  
He laughed. "You're worried about that dump?"  
  
"Hey, if it gets destroyed, then I go back to home schooling under my mom!"  
  
"How pathetic."  
  
Mel growled in frustration. "You keep saying it's not your mission to fight me. Then what is your mission?"  
  
To her surprise, a light blush spread across his face. "It's rather personal, alright?"  
  
"Personal?"  
  
"Yes, personal! Good grief, you're one nosy brat."  
  
"Don't call me a brat!" She powered up once more and attacked.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
